Age Difference
by YogaForever
Summary: Who knew you could be born too late? Son/Amy


"When you go

Would you have the guts to say

I don't love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday."

-My Chemical Romance, "I Don't Love You"

**Age Difference **

_By: Sweet Valentine Vampire_

Rain came down much like her tears, displaying the remains of her broken heart. This rain was at the same time heavy and strong, while also somehow slow. Perhaps, she just noticed the rain in greater detail was all. Each droplet was so clear and concise.

And the clouds just continued to cry and cry . . . Despair was heavy in the air. It was dark outside, even though it was late afternoon. Station Square Park, in this rain, was almost empty.

No one seemed to be out today, except for two.

She was standing in a raincoat, seeking protection from the cold spears of rain, but knowing her silly little coat wouldn't help her against him. He still hurt her with his every word, like every drop of rain, falling down and breaking against her head or on the stony ground. Breaking against the reality of his words.

"I'm . . ." He was choking this out for the hundredth time, sounding constricted. "I'm sorry." As if he could feel even a fraction of her pain. No. It was impossible. He couldn't be hurt by the words that just mindlessly stabbed her in all the tender places. "But . . ." his tremble of a voice came again, barely audible when a wind picked up the rain and carried it into his face.

Her head rose from the bowed position, how many times had he apologized now?

Eyes stared up into his eyes, and she thought this moment could be never-ending. Accusing him of his betrayal with but a glance of her watery eyes. The tears that ran down her face left the pale pink reddened. Like she was burned. Well, it fit. She was.

He breathed her name. His own eyes looked ready to break, like a dam was keeping tears back. But, he seemed to have a stronger constitution against crying than she did. Figures, he wouldn't even cry for her while he verbally slapped her in the face.

"Are you going to cry?" She asked and was shocked how hollow her voice had become. Her bangs stuck to her forehead. Anger consumed her eyes. "Aren't you even going to cry!? Not that you deserve to, you - !" She clenched her teeth, searching for the right word. But, how could she be cruel to him? "What reason would you even have . . . ?" She whispered this to herself.

He choked, and tried to blink away his tears. He felt vulnerable and hated it. He was completely soaked, having dropped the umbrella long ago. Probably dropped it when she slapped him . . . This girl couldn't bring herself to use harsh words, but he supposed she thought actions spoke louder than words, anyway.

She hated him for looking prettier when he was soaked to the core. She probably looked something of a drowned rat, and he made the water look like it belonged in his hair and on his clothes. At first, she almost didn't see the single stream of tears that came from both of his eyes, looking so angry and sad as they did. Stupidly, she almost hugged him to protect him from whatever would make him cry.

And then she remembered his pain was his own fault. To hell with him.

"Don't you see this is killing me?" He wanted to scream at her, but just crossed his arms and clenched his hands instead. He had this to say, "_God, Amy_, make up your mind. You want me to cry or you don't. Either way, this hurts me just as much as you."

It was pathetic that what he just said was one of the longest sentences he had ever said to her.

"There's no way this can hurt you!" She argued, balling her hands into strong fists at her sides. She glared up at him and hated him for hurting her. Hated herself when she realized it wasn't true. Like she could ever hate him truly. "What's your loss?" She wanted to know. "What do you lose by doing this to me? All my friends said I probably only annoyed you, and that's why you never_ talked to me_, and," her voice broke and she growled. Continuing, "How can you do this to us!? Just tell me what you lose in all this, Sonic the Hedgehog. Tell me that!"

He almost corrected that he talked to her, and listened. He just let her do most of the talking, it was easier for her than him. What could he talk about?

But, he didn't. He stood a little straighter, stiffer. "I'm losing you." He informed her. "I'm losing the only I have ever really . . ." He went silent. Maybe he was counting to ten, because she was so annoying. Maybe he just had to sort out what he wanted to say. Maybe he . . . "Really loved." He finished fast and took a deep breath.

"Me?" She stepped back, still completely furious. She didn't want to know how come her heart was breaking this easily. She didn't want him to know how insecure she could be, she wanted him to think her strong, but she said it anyway, "how is losing _me_ such a bad thing?"

At first he stuttered.

"Because I love you!" He shouted, a sudden openness in his eyes. Then, he tried to compose himself, act cool like he always did, but he found getting a grip was a hard thing to do.

"That's what I used to think," Amy whispered, maybe vindictive. Well, he deserved her harsh tone. Stop looking so slapped in the face by the comment, Sonic. Trying to meet his eyes again, "I mean, you gave up that rich girl,"

"Elise," Sonic provided a name.

"Right." Amy nodded and trudged on in her words. "You gave her up to be with me. It _was_ for me, wasn't it?"

Sonic couldn't help feeling hurt at the doubt in her voice. He wasn't so good at this relationship thing, was he? He nodded and bit his tongue. At least, now his eyes felt too dry to worry about crying. If only he could take back those singular tears. Sonic stiffened again when Amy flashed him and angelic smile.

"You gave up everything for me, didn't you?"

And he nodded, quickly. The aching doubt of her tone sucked away his air and left him without words to speak.

Amy took a step closer now. She didn't understand why he did it, why he told her it was over, but she wouldn't let him break up with her so easily. "You know, Sonic," she said in her soprano voice. He looked at her with tender eyes. "You were my first kiss . . . And my first love."

Sonic flinched.

"I mean, I know they say when you fall in love in high school it isn't real," she went on, finally standing square in front of him. Her face was framed by her frizzy-by-humidity hair. Amy carefully waited one moment, watching Sonic's unreadable face. He didn't do anything, so she continued, "but you aren't in high school, right? So, your - "

"I'm almost twenty, now." Sonic whispered, cutting off the girl. He glanced at her hands, expecting them to shake the way they always did when she was cold. He couldn't tell, there were fists at her sides. He looked back into her crystalline eyes, she spoke.

"Right." Amy smiled, blinking the tears from her eyelashes. "And I'm just a sophomore, I know. So everyone always says my love for you isn't true. But, it is. I promise."

Sonic flinched again, eyes narrowing and looking over her shoulder and not at her.

She put her hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"It is, Sonic . . ." Her voice cracked. "Sonic, I really do love you. So," and here she was, blaming herself. "So . . . So-so don't think I'm going to l-leave you, okay?"

She looked into his eyes, only now realizing she had been staring at her hand and not him. He met her eyes in unison. "Okay? Say you believe me, okay?"

"Okay," Sonic agreed and twitched again in a mental pain. A pain he wouldn't be able to describe to you, had you asked him to. He thought that figured. He couldn't explain anything he ever felt. "I believe you."

"Good," Amy grinned and nodded. "So, you won't have to leave me. It's not over." Her voice was desperate, barely audible. "Because I'll always be true. And you were the first one to ever make me feel loved. And to kiss me. Just to want me. Because you were there when no one else was. Do you know you made everything beautiful for me, Sonic? It's like you showed me the stars and the sky. Everything beautiful.

"Because you are everything beautiful, Sonic. Nothing's the same without you anymore. Absolutely nothing is. I need you. Do you get that? I need only you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Her words hung there in the world and worked like sharp little knives. They toyed with his mind before deciding to dice him up and leave him as fragments. Amy didn't get it, and that didn't help one bit.

"I need you."

He was just a fragmented, broken man now, wasn't he?

Sonic whispered, sounding empty, " . . . Okay."

"So, you'll stay with me?" Hope replaced betrayal in her saucer-like eyes and her smile was that of a child whom still believed in magic.

"No." How did that simple word destroy her all over again? "No, Amy, I won't stay with you . . . I have to leave you."

"But, why?" Amy squeaked, tears in full motion once again. Lightning flashed and thunder attacked them and threatened to consume them whole. Too late. He had already done that. "Well, Sonic?" She gripped and ruffled his work-shirt tight and pulled herself closer. "Tell me why, tell me!" And she crumbled when she didn't want to, sobbing into him.

His face twisted with anger, and he gripped her shoulders. He pushed her away now because if he comforted that stupid little girl and made her tears go away, he'd never be able to go through with this.

"Why do I have to leave you?" He repeated her question, looking into her shocked eyes. Like she couldn't believe he'd really push her away and hold her too tightly in his hands now. Like he wouldn't yell at her, speak to her so furiously. Like he didn't have a darker side. Obviously, she didn't know him well enough. He was hurting her, and he knew it. "Is that what you want to know?" But, he had to. He_ had_ to hurt her. "Hmm?"

Amy, finally snapping out of the shock, nodded once and only once, staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's because - !" Sonic gripped her arms tighter, unintentionally, wondering why she winced. It hurt, but she said nothing. She was completely mesmerized by his tortured expression. How could he look so sad? "It's because I love you," He whispered. "I love you, Amy Rose." He paused, eyes desperate to make her understand. "But, I shouldn't. I shouldn't have these feelings for you. I shouldn't - I make myself sick!"

"I should have never kissed you, or held you, or . . ." and he sounded so sarcastic. "Or showed you the stars!" He looked up and back at her. His voice was breaking. "I should have never said 'I love you' or defended our relationship against my friends," he'd done that? She had no idea. "I should have never left Elise for you . . ." he stopped, eyes filled to the brim with tears he refused to let fall in front of her. "My biggest mistake was saying 'I love you.'" He growled deep in his throat, looking at the floor and Amy couldn't cry about this. Some pain just makes you numb. Sonic screamed, "I hate that word, you know! I hate the word 'love'!"

He shook his head and looked into Amy's wide, young eyes. "And the reason this is wrong, Amy . . . I can't love you." He said it like it was obvious, but he only now figured it out. "You're just in high school, Amy. You-you're . . ."

When Amy's lips moved, ready to promise she really did love him, Sonic hushed her before sound escaped those lips. "And I'm not in high school. If I was still fifteen, or if you just a few years older . . . All of this would be just fine. But, I'm not, and you're not. I'm an adult, Amy. And you . . ."

Sonic let go of her, as if he just noticed how hard he was holding her arms. The rain started to slow, and the pain slowly left Amy's arms and instead worked its way into her insides. She looked at Sonic with unseeing eyes as he finished. "You're just a kid, Amy. It's . . . There's . . ." His eyes were cast to the ground. His beautiful hair was lit up by lightning. "There's just too much of an age difference."

Thunder roared overhead and Amy trembled. She had pursued this boy for so long, but was always too late. Finally, she thought she had caught him and she thought he was forever hers. She thought she'd never be too late again.

"Of course," she whispered, a lone tear falling from her face. "It makes sense . . ." She spoke thoughts out loud, and tried to make sense of them. Still, he held back her tears, but he probably had a stronger constitution for such things. "Age difference."

Who knew you could be born too late?

_The End. _

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: This is just a drabble I found buried in the hard-drive of my computer. I decided to rewrite it (which is the version you just read). Gee, first I posted that Sonic x Elise story and now I'm this anti (?) Sonamy story? My gosh, those Sonamy fans are going to start throwing lead bricks at me by this point!

This story was inspired, oddly enough, by reading the info on someone else's fan fiction account. That person that I do not remember the username of (if they ever read this, I hope they leave a review telling me, 'it was me!'), but they said (and I'm paraphrasing, darling), "I never liked Sonamy. He's so much older than her! If they were grown-up it wouldn't be a big deal, but at their age it's a big difference. It just seems weird to me."

I was like, "that's an awesome argument."

And thus, I wrote this baby.

I used the five-year age difference between Sonic and Amy, like in the American Sonic comic book. I thought it would add more drama than the three-year difference of the video games.

The quote I used is to be interpreted as Amy-to-Sonic. I just love My Chemical Romance. Don't you?

Tell me what you think with a review, my dears!

Lates Mates,

Sweet Valentine Vampire


End file.
